Nutcraker
by Tyrant Dragon Knight
Summary: Heero, Megan, and Atem each get a nutcraker from Heero and Megan's mom. An after midnight spell reading sends them on a very weired adventure. On hold pending revisions and possible rewrites.
1. Chapter 1

T.D.K- Hello, everyone! I was watching a holiday special the first week of this month, last year and got a plot bunny. It was a battle royal of differing versions of the Nutcraker.

Yugi- Hey where am I in this!?

T.D.K- You're one of the three nutcrakers, remember?

Atem- Without further ad-

Duo- Why are them two here?!

T.D.K- -motions for Heero to do his thing-

Heero- We're sharing the lead with them, D, and Ty's oc.

T.D.K- Yeah, I only own her, the plot, and the idea of three nutcrackers. All I gets is practice. Please forgive me for not putting this up last year!!!!!!

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, cold and snowy. Three people sat infront of the tree, waiting patiently. The youngest was sixteen, with long brunette hair and wide blue eyes. The girl sat on the floor by the couch. She wiggled her toes, glancing at the lit tree. The teen spotted her faveorite glass unicorn ornaments.

The middle was eighteen and the younger's cousin. He had wild tri-colored hair with blonde streaks, in the black, and bangs. His eyes were blood red and watched the younger teen. The older's button-up shirt was black with black boot-cut pants. His legs were crossed casually at the ankle as he sat on the floor, grey socked feet mimicing the other teen's feet.

"Temu!" The girl laughed as the elder teen chuckled. The oldest of the trio was a twenty-four year old. He was the girl's older brother. His eyes and hair were the same as the teen's but more messy and not as wide. He sat on the couch, totally relaxed. The man also wore a button-up shirt, but is was white, and comfortable jeans.

"O.k, you three." The man and teen's mother said. "Atem, this one's for you. Megan, this one. Heero, here." She adressed each differently, to match them. Atem had come to live with them recently, only four or five months before. She couldn't handle his bad attude, but it seemed to have been tamed for the season.

Megan always smiled, even when she didn't want to. Her motto was to smile, because you never know when you'll brighten up someone's day. Her cousin knew most of the time she hadn't wanted to smile, but that was over a year ago. Atem put up with her annoying happiness only because he didn't want Heero to beat him up.

The oldest of the trio didn't use lots of words to get his point across, unlike Megan. Heero was as sharp as cat claws and shot back like a bullet. He was quiet, which contradicted his sister, and patient. The man smiled at the youngest's big grin. Heero was very protective of Megan and made sure no one was mean to her.

Atem opened his first, which was the custom. His mother and aunt had always been very close, so the two families celebrated together. Usually they were at his aunt's, so he'd go first. Then Megan and Heero. The trio each held a different nutcracker. Atem's looked like him, but the eyes and wings were violet.

Megan could tell their three nutcrakers weren't normal. Atem's was an angel, Heero's looked more like a Shinigami, and hers was exactly like her faveorite book character. The Shinigami had long brunnette hair in a briad, and colbalt eyes. It wore black robes from neck to toe and it's skin was pale.

Her nutcraker looked excactly like D, the hero, sometimes the anti-hero, of the Vampire Hunter D novels. Long black hair and beautiful eyes, black cloak, clothes, pale off-white skin, the longsword strapped to it's back. It looked just like her beloved D.

"The man I bought them from said that they're magic. I don't know if that's true, but they seemed meant for you. He gave me little story cards for them too. They're in the boxes."

"Thanks Mom."

"Yeah, thanks Momma."

"Nutcrackers aren't my thing, but thanks. I'll take care of him." His comment made Megan smile. She LOVED nutcrackers; hell, it was her faveorite thing about Christmas! "So, what do you think?" Atem gave his to Megan, letting her see it.

"He's so cute! What's his name? It's got to be on that story card."

"Yugi, the gaurdian angel of Pharaohs."

"That's werid, Atem. Wasn't Uncle half eygptian?" Heero asked. The middle nodded. "What's the rest of it say? Meg's dieing to know."

"He gaurded them faithfully for millena, until he fell in love with one. The Pharaoh also loved him. The pair's love was cursed for the Pharaoh would have no one, but Yugi. Ra, himself, split the pair by striking down the Pharaoh. Then he sealed Yugi away. Now he waits for his Pharaoh to reclaim him."

"Wow. Tragic love story for the Emo."

"Shut up, Meg! I'm not Emo!"

"Sure." She drawed. "Hey, Ro, what's up wid the Shinigami?"

"His name's Duo. Another tragic love, Meg. Right up your ally. So, He was on earth one day, gathering souls. He passed by a cottage and saw a man inside. He fell for him instantly. Duo shifted into his human form and woed the man, neglecting his duty.

"One day Duo and his lover were enjoying the day, but he couldn't forget. He couldn't forget what was to happen the next day. His lover was supposed to die and he'd be the one to ferry him. Duo told his lover this, confessing what he was. The other wasn't scared, saying they'd always be together. It happened, but the King Shinigami had Duo sealed into a doll, so he'd never be with his lover."

"Poor Duo and Yugi!"

"Hey, Meg, it's your turn."

"His mother was human and his father is a vampire. He hunts those cloaked in darkness. He is cursed to want the blood of those who would love him. With the vampire life span, he searches for the one who can tame his lust and 'love a moster like me.' He is D."

"D. Isn't that from your books? He's the main character, right?"

"Yeah. I don't get it either." Megan flipped the card over. "Hey, there's something on the back! It looks like a spell."

"No. Meg, remember last time? You called up a freaking dragon, and was almost it's food!"

"You got to admit, it was fun." Atem added.

"Don't you even add to her fire! You were almost food too!"

"Aww, come on, Heero! What could possibly happen? Even if something does happen, think of the fun it'd be. Besides, what harm could it do?" Atem kept egging him on, knowing he'd eventually give in. His older cousin sighed, streching out.

"I wuv you, Heero." Megan said.

"I wuv you too. You only love me because I'll do anything with you. And you," Heero looked Atem in the eyes. He could swear his cousin gulped. "You just like getting into trouble. You're more trouble than you're worth. But we love you anyway." The trio laughed.

* * *

T.D.K- If you haven't read Vampire Hunter D, go read them! They're some of the best books ever! And Gundam Wing's the best gundam show EVER! That's just my opinon. If you can find the episodes, let me know. I'd love to watch it again.

Ryou- Why am I the-

T.D.K- Thanks, Uncle Baku. Ry-Ry, we can't let you ruin the story for my loverly reviewers! That's just not nice. Besides, Baku's with you.

Yugi- What's going to happen with the flames?

Heero- I get to shoot them and they -points to the yamis- send the dead bodies to the Shadow Realm.

T.D.K- I love being related to these guys.

Duo- R&r, please! I wanna get brought to life!


	2. Chapter 2

T.D.K- Chappy two! If anyone wants to know why I've uploaded so many chappies is because my internet is shot, the modom thingie won't work anymore, and I don't know when I'll have access to the net.

Any way, everyone's getting ready, so I don't own anything except for what was stated in the chap.1. This acctually has my one of my faveorite parts, but read on!

* * *

"Why now?" Heero whispered from his sleeping bag. The three were in sleeping bags, infront of the tree. Atem played with his nutcraker, looking like a little kid. Heero'd already made fun of him for it.

"Because it said when you're about to go ta sleep, say the spell infront of the Christmas tree. And we have ta go in da same order as when we read the other side, or it won't work. Yom-Yoms are you listening?"

"Yes." Atem didn't mind all the nicknames Megan came up with to call him. Most she'd been using since they were kids. He turned onto his stomach, careful not to squish Yugi. "O.k, so I like my nutcracker. It's not a crime, is it?" The older teen replied to his cousin's smirk.

"Nope. You just never have liked anything dat much, except for us."

"Very funny. O.k, here goes nothing. I call to thee, oh guard of times past. Come to me, oh angel of Eygpt. Come to thine Pharaoh." As soon as he stopped, the lights blacked out. Just the tree lights.

"I call to the Shinigami Duo. I call thee from the depths of thine ages old sleep. Awake and claim your rightful place, oh prince of death." The lamp went out. The wind howled like thousands of wolves.

"I call to the knight of night, the prince of darkness. I call thee forth to give thyself to thee, take thy blood, thy heart, and do as thee please. Come to me, oh great hunter." The lights flickered and came back on. Meg glanced at her brother and cousin. "Does anybody feel like we've woken some very powerful beings up, besides me?"

"Yeah. Duo's eyes are glowing too."

"I'll third that and second the other one." Megan nodded and bit her lip. "Meg, don't worry, we'll be fine."

"It's not our nutcrackers that's da problem. Look!" She flung out her hand, pointing to the gifts under the tree. Three rat-humans stood there, watching the trio. The youngest held D close to her heart. It's fast beating roused the hunter from his sleep.

Megan felt something moving in her arms. She glanced down, gasping at seeing her nutcraker alive! Duo fluttered around Heero, glaring at the blondish rat-woman. A scythe appeared beside him and he swung it.

Yugi looked around wildly, scared out of his mind. Whoever was holding him had let him go. The angel looked up and was astonished at the sight.

"D, I'm scared." D looked up at the girl that had awoken him. There was fear in those large blue eyes. "I don't like fighting, but we're too big to defend ourselves. We might squash someone on accident."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Just set me down on the floor."

"O.k." She did as he'd told her, then tried to group the trio together. Megan grabbed Heero's and Atem's elbow, dodging Duo's scythe. "D said to let him take care of it, but, if you want to, you can help him Duo."

"Who are you?" The Shinigami asked. He flung his scythe at a rat solider, but killed at least three with the strike. Yugi flew to the shinigami and fired a blast of violet.

"That's my Pharaoh's cousin you're talking to! At least try to be nice."

"Don't kill him, Shinigami! We need to work together to protect them!" D slashed down, spliting a rat in two. Megan let out an gasp, burring her face into her brother's chest. She'd never seen something slashed like that. At least not in real life.

The other two fell into a line beside D. The three decimated the forces, making their way to the three rat-humans. Suddenly they heard D's human yelp. Her voice didn't sound right, like she'd shrunk.

The hunter was by her side in under five seconds. The angel and shinigami following. The three were now the same size as their nutcrackers. Atem kicked and punched, using some of the Judo Heero had shown him. His elder cousin was a black belt, so his movements weren't as slopy as Atem's.

Megan just kicked out at what she could get at, she punched too. The teen had a great right hook. That was thanks to Heero sparing with her for the past ten years. The rats retreated futher back at the trio's fighting experience.

"D, we're o.k. Just worry about what you've gotta do. We'll look after each other." The girl kicked with all her strength; the rat squealed bloody murder as she caught its nose. It made Duo admit the girl was strong.

* * *

The rats and their three leaders scattered back to the mouse hole. Megan ran to the their nutcrackers, jumping, and flinging her arms around D's shoulders. Yugi flaped his wings, bashfully; Atem's stare made him self-conscious. Duo twirled his braid around, making a swish sound.

"I'm so glad you're o.k. I got worried."

"Meg, didn't I tell you something was going to happen!" Heero yelled. "Why couldn't you listen to me just this once?"

"Whoa, Heero. Don't go yelling at Meg. You didn't have to give in to us, but you did." Atem said, absently fiddling with Yugi's wings. Duo stood beside Heero, slowly dropping his arms around him. Crimson and prussian blue glared lines of fire.

"Stop it! We're gonna have to work together to get back to our normal sizes. We've been together for a long time and now is not the time for us to fight. If we do that, then how the hell are we supposed to get through this?!" Megan stepped between her family, looking both in the eyes.

"You're right. It's no use fighting amongst ourselves."

"No wonder we follow you, Meg. You're such a mediator." Atem smiled. Megan's shoulders slumped. Heero shook his head. The three nutcrackers watched the exchanges, waiting for what they'd do next.

"Let's go after those rats!" They sprinted off toward the rat hole. Meg was in the lead, her family right behind her. Duo and D brought up the rear.

* * *

Duo- Where the hell are we going? Why are we going into a rat hole, not knowing what's on the other side?

T.D.K- 'Cause I wrote it that way. Don't you love how kick ass you are? I mean it shows later on even more. Besides, don't you remember the Barbie version of Nutcraker? Mine's like that one but with the Tyrant spin.

Heero- Read and review.

Atem- Flames will be shot out back by Heero and then shadow realmed by us.

T.D.K- Btw, MERRY XMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

T.D.K- Just read!!! Probably not going to have begining a/ns after this. I no own.

* * *

The group walked for what felt like an eternity, then the three humans spotted a small point of light that kept getting bigger. It was a way out of the rat tunnels. When they left the tunnel, the whole ground was covered in snow, but the world looked like it would if Heero, Atem, and Megan were at normal height.

Their nutcrackers no longer were wooden carvings come to life, but as close to real as they could be. Each went to stand by their respective person. Yugi shivered, his wings curling around him to keep him warm.

"I forgot. Angels aren't meant for the cold weather. You're a lot warmer than I am, right Yugi?" Duo asked, looking at the angel. A mini version of his scythe hung around his neck.

"Yes. Shinigamis can't stand the cold too? That's what I was always told."

"We're creatures of death, born into the cold. We can stand it butt naked." Yugi blushed at the death dealer's blunt word choice. Heero blushed as he tried imagining that picture. Duo draped himself around the other, smirking. "I could show you that in real life, if you wanted."

"Big bro, you o.k? You look like you're coming down with something."

"Yeah, something called Duo." The younger two laughed, Heero's glare not affecting them at all. Atem wasn't just Megan and her brother's cousin, he was their best friend too. "Come on, I wanna explore this place! See, Heero, I told you it'd be fun!" The middle raced off, his nutcracker following him with fast wings.

D carried the youngest by her waist. Her brother noted the reaction, storing it for later. He hooked his arm around the shinigami's waist, calmly following the others.

"Um, D, why do you have to carry me like this?" She muttered into his shoulder.

"You don't have any shoes on. I wanted to keep them from freezing as fast."

"Oh, thank you." D looked down at the girl, arm tightening unconsciously.

"Is it just me or is the hunter starting to get cozy with your sister." Duo said into Heero's ear. His human smirked. The braided shinigami wanted to know what was so entertaining about that. "Why does that make you happy? Tell me, please. I still don't understand most human reactions."

"It gives me ammo to tease her with. It's my job, I'm her brother, and she's getting carried around by a nutcracker that looks like her faveorite book character. I'm not going to let her live this down for a very long time."

"Job? You get paid to be Megan's brother?"

"No. It's like my lot in life, and I'm making the best of it."

"Oh." Duo nodded, gently taking hold of Heero's hand. He smiled and squeezed it. The shinigami smiled and decided to turn up the charm. Little did Heero know that Duo was woeing him.

Yugi followed Atem, way ahead of everyone else. He shivered again, trying to hide it from his human. Crimson eyes glanced at him worriedly.

"Yugi, are you going to be o.k? It's not too cold, is it?"

"No. I'll be fine, I just hope we can find a warm place soon." The angel smiled and the middle could have sworn that the temperature went up a few degrees. Now that he thought about it, Yugi was very cute for a guy. O.k, male angel.

"Since you mentioned it, I'm a little chilly too. Why don't we walk closer together? Share our body heat." The angel flapped closer to Atem, tucking his wings around himself. The pair were barely an inch apart, but it felt like they were standing right beside the mouth of a volcano.

* * *

They'd been walking for hours in this winter wonderland. Megan had wraped her legs around D when she couldn't hardly feel her feet. Yugi and Atem were madly blushing, or was it oncoming fevers? Duo had already stripped down to a thin shirt and shorts, giving his extra layers to Heero.

The six had also slowly started to group back together. Off in the distance they finally spotted a house. It was the first one they'd seen since they arived in this world. The closer they got, the bigger the house got, until the group was standing infront of a mansion.

Heero knocked on the door, his shinigami hovering to his side. The door was answered by a blonde woman. She had seafoam green eyes, and quickly ushered them inside.

"My name is Sandy. My brother and I live here by ourselves."

"I'm Heero, the girl is my sister, Megan, and this is my cousin, Atem. These are our nutcrackers. Please, don't ask, we don't know how they got this way. All we did was follow some rats through a mouse hole and came out here."

"Rats? You must be talking about the three rat triplets, Relina, Tea, and Damion. They've taken over much of our world, only here and King Ryou's domain are left free. You all can stay here tonight, then head out for the Fairy Kindom come morning."

"Can they help us get back to normal size?" Megan asked as D let her slip to the floor. He kept his arm around her waist, steading the girl.

"Normal size? Oh, you must have come from that other world! I can't really think of it's name right now. I'm sure they'll help you! That's what King Ryou is known for! Now follow me, you all must be freezing!" They followed Sandy into a large living room. The fire roared, sending out a welcoming warmth.

They sat down infront of the fire. Megan leaned against her cousin as Heero looked at her feet. They were still normal colored, athough they were bright red. Her toes could still move, her feet could also. He deamed them not frost bitten, just very cold.

D sat down beside his human, throwing his cloak over her legs. She looked at him with tired blue eyes.

"Don't go to sleep yet, Meg. We've got to eat, so we can keep up our strength." Atem nudged her as he spoke, helping her open her eyes.

Yugi sat on his knees beside Atem, reveling in the warmth from the fire. He streched his wings, letting each one bask in the fire's glow.

Duo stayed near the door. Shinigamis weren't big fans of fires, at least since the Salem Witch Trials, or was it the Inqustiton? It didn't matter to him which caused it, he just didn't like fires. But Heero looked so good with the fire lighting his features. The shinigami sighed and joined the others.

"If you can't beat them, join them." He said when Yugi threw him a questioning glance.

* * *

T.D.K- I left a cliffy!!! -runs from Duo and Yugi-

Duo- -yelling- GET BACK HERE, WIDDLE SISTER!!!!!!!!!

Yugi- -hollers- YOU LITTLE HOOKER, GET YOUR ABRIDGED LOVING ASS BACK HERE!!!! I HATE CLIFF HANGERS!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Sandy came back with hot beef stew and warmer clothes for the younger. Megan changed into them before eating. She thanked the woman, taking her bowl of stew, and chowing down with her family.

"So, what are your names?" Sandy asked the trio of nutcrackers as their humans ate.

"I'm Yugi and I'm Atem's nutcraker. Duo, the shinigami, is Heero's, and D belongs with Megan."

"Be careful while you're here with them. I've never heard of those triplets leaving this world, but it has to have something to do with your humans. Stay on your guard until you're at King Ryou's palace, no rats have ever taken it."

"So the rats are the main problem here. Wow, not much different from ours. Except there aren't any rat-humans, just rats." Duo muttered, glancing into the dinning room to see if Heero was finished.

"Duo, Yugi, you can sleep with your humans, but D, I'm afriad I can't let you do the same. It's not because of what you are, but the fact your human is a girl. A woman doesn't sleep with a man unless they're siblings or married. If she has a nightmare or something like that, then o.k, but not under any other circumstances are you to sleep with her."

"How is he supposed to protect her? What if those rats try to kiddnap her? Or our humans?"

"Don't worry Yugi. I can take care of myself in a fight." Megan yawned, quickly covering her mouth. "I think I'll go ahead and turn in. Thanks for the food and the clothes." She headed up the stairs, D following behind her.

"D don't listen to Sandy, o.k. You can sleep with me if you want to, but no funny stuff. I've always wanted to say that to a guy." She smiled as she hunkered down in the bed. D sat at the end, watching her.

He sat his sword by the bed, took off his boots, laid his cloak on the floor, and streched out next to his human. In her sleep, she snuggled up next to him, her hands balled into fists.

* * *

Heero was under the covers before Duo could get him to wait. The shinigami was put out. He knew he was a looker, but why didn't Heero react to him? Sure an arm around the waist is fine, but it wasn't enough for Duo.

He was sure Fate was giving him a second chance. Here slept his soul mate and he wasn't even a light sleeper! Then he got an idea. Duo pounced onto the bed, bouncing himself and Heero a few inches into the air. His human looked up at him, blue eyes ready for sleep.

"Duo, please let me sleep. I'll do anything you want, just let me sleep." The shinigami smiled. This was an entirely win-win situation.

"O.k, but only if you do what I want now."

"I'm tired." Heero groaned into his pillow. Duo lazily streched, feeling like a content house cat. He draped himself over his human's body. "Duo! What is it you want me to do?" The shinigami grinned.

"I want a kiss goodnight. Not a peck on the cheek, a real kiss."

"A kiss? I'm ready for anything and you say you want a kiss?!"

"What's wrong with a little kiss? Are you nervis? I won't let you sleep until I get my kiss." Heero grabbed Duo's collar and pulled him down. He pushed him away a few seconds later. "That wasn't long enough to count."

"So? I gave you a kiss, now go to sleep!" Duo leaned over, his braid falling over Heero's arm.

"This is the proper way to give a goodnight kiss." Duo silenced any protest from his human with his lips. The other was too tired to fight back or he didn't want to. "Mmm. You taste very good."

* * *

Yugi slept soundly as Atem stepped back into the room. He really didn't want to hear what might happen next in Heero's room. He watched his nutcraker for a little bit. His violet wings were spread out behind him, taking up much of the bed.

The blankets were pulled up tight under his arms. Atem half-smiled. It felt like this was how it should be between him and the angel. He shook his head, getting the thought out of his mind.

The middle quickly changed and climbed in beside Yugi. It was the only place where there was enough space for him. The angel glanced at him with blurry eyes.

"Atem, what took you so long?"

"I heard an intersting conversation from my cousin's room. Duo wanted a goodnight kiss and wouldn't stop until he got a proper one. My cousin gets mad when he doesn't get to sleep on time."

"Oh."

"Go back to sleep. I want to watch you sleep again." Yugi snuggled close to Atem and closed his eyes. He brushed a blonde bang away from the other's face.

Yugi felt like he had when his beloved Pharaoh had slept beside him. That night they shared a similar dream, where Atem was the Pharaoh and Yugi was his lover.

* * *

T.D.K- Cute moments!!!!!!! -runs around happpily-

Atem- Read and review, no flames!


End file.
